The Devil's Plaything
by Anonymoux-Sonic
Summary: The low, distressed groan sounded somewhat dazed, as the owner of the spoken sentence tried to pull his broken body together. He was trapped in between reality and space, where stars and nebulas swarmed around him in a maddening, spiraling, yet tiring haze. He arched his back, sucked in his breath, and then let out a soft mewl of protest- the other wasn't listening to him. Mephonic


**A/N: Don't ask where I was going with this. I've been into Mephonic lately, and after browsing deviantart for a while, I decided to write something different and well… smutty. I noticed that there aren't that many Mephonic stories out there, and I said, ta'hell with it, I'mma gonna write it. This is pretty much lemon practice, so, enjoy. No criticism or flames, guys. This is just a drabble, and I'm tired of all the butthurts pointing out all the petty flaws of my stories. Just read the damn thing and enjoy it; sheesh!**

* * *

 ** _Devil's Plaything_**

 ** _Mephonic_**

"Uhhnnnn… Nnooo…no…more…."

The low, distressed groan sounded somewhat dazed, as the owner of the spoken sentence tried to pull his broken body together. He was trapped in between reality and space, where stars and nebulas swarmed around him in a maddening, spiraling, yet tiring haze. He arched his back, sucked in his breath, and then let out a soft mewl of protest- the other wasn't listening to him.

Warm, soft hands traveled over silk cobalt as they rounded over svelte hips, sliding their way downwards and inward around soft furred thighs. He found himself arching to the touch, his breathing hitched as he tried to clear his foggy mind and bring himself back to earth. A hot, wet mouth was placed delicately at the side of his neck, suckling softly with pointed, sharp teeth, sending shivers down his spine until he was wrought with chills. A hand slowly, lightly smoothed down in between his legs, stretching down to his knee before it slowly, made its way back up to where his thigh met someplace hotter, the fingers of his captive skimming over short fur just barely, sending ticklish sparks of heat through to his belly. The other hand, a devil, felt up behind him to the curve of his lower back, before feeling up the arch in between two, sharp spikes on his upper back. That same hand rolled back down, down to a pointed tail, grabbing the base of it in-between an index finger and a thumb, before giving a somewhat rough squeeze.

The hot, humid feel on his neck was soon pulled away from him, as his captor seemed to reposition himself above him. The hand in-between his legs below felt up to his crotch, sending off waves of unwanted (wanted?) pleasure. The hand at his tail was felt sliding up his back to the arch in it, as the captive found himself trying to pull away from the erotic sensations building below. The elegant movements from the hands of his supposed owner were sending him into a bliss he at first had tried to fight. How long this would go on, he hadn't any clue, but he wasn't sure now if he really wanted it to stop…it just felt _so_ _good_ …

"Ahhhnnn…" he moans, no longer having control of the sounds of pleasure that left his slightly parted lips. Those lips that had a slight shine of wetness, and that let out hot, huffed pants of euphoria; soft, barely audible high-pitched whines and meowls sometimes making their way through with each breath.

The intensity of the humidity in the room just made it hotter, and the feel of hands roaming his body up and down and under and in, made him feel as if he were in bed with the devil itself. The fingers that traveled individually through his silk fur were like flames licking up his body in any spot they could touch. Another shaky moan leaves his lips, while the being above him lets out a husky, deep chuckle. "I don't think you want me to stop now, do you, my pet?"

Oh, did he? It was so good, and _oh_ he felt as if he were flying through the clouds. No, he knew he didn't want to stop, but he does, but he can't. His half-lidded eyes covered the emerald irises that rolled to the back of his head, as a strangled cry broke from his throat. The hand that was fondling him below grabbed him roughly, tightly in sharp claws, making the oxygen in his body leave him like a balloon. His back curved as it arched up, and his fawn, furred fingers dug into the pillow under his head. Oh, _gods…_

The throbbing heat below was only growing stronger, tightening his stomach and practically crying out for more. The waves and shudders that traveled through his body, shook his spread legs below him, making them tremble and lightly kick in response. He huffed and closed his eyes shut with a flutter of dark lashes, before he squeezed the pillow in his fingers tight enough to tear the cotton out of it.

And _oh_ when the steaming mouth of his captor pressed its lips on his fawn colored stomach, pressing a wet kiss there before traveling downward, downward, downward, until that searing heat was directly over the throbbing pouch of growing anxieties below, right in-between his blue thighs. His breath hitched and his eyes shot open, as his captive ran a rough tongue over the sensitive area, making him cry out with guilty yet pure, sensible pleasure.

The hand at his back held him tightly, while that other hand groped his hips in an attempt to hold its pet still. That wet tongue lashed out violently against the sapphire pelt, pressing down on the area hard and firm, before using sharp teeth to nibble the pouch that was hiding its prize. His whole body shook and trembled now, his thoughts jumbled up as his body was turned into hot pudding. He practically melted when that hot, slick tongue slid its way into the over-heated pouch at his crotch, making him squeal like a hurt kitten. _Oh,_ Chaos did it feel _so_ good…

The strong muscle of the other's tongue swirled around a slowly swelling organ, before those sharp, white teeth lightly sunk into the sensitive reddening skin. A hoarse cry left the captive's lips, as those fawn fingers clawed into the fluffy white pillow beneath him. He shuddered and gasped for air, before letting out a choked mewl when soft lips below suckled his tip harshly. "Mmeeephh….I-I…"

His captor chuckled almost menacingly, the vibrations from the sound like a motor on the sensitive member against his lips. The demon then slowly, exhaustingly, drags his tongue up and out of that tight spot, before lifting two blue legs up and apart.

Those strong blue legs were spread out wide, their owner's breath catching in his throat and his heart doing a flip. He couldn't help but watch, as his eyes couldn't look away, as his legs were spread open without any control over the matter at all. He was completely vulnerable, completely at the other's whim and desires. He bit a moist, bottom lip, trying to keep his composure; the other wasn't fucking him yet.

Instead said captor slowly dropped his head in between cobalt legs, pressing bite-filled kisses down the powerful thighs. He trailed his kisses down in between those thighs once more, giving a rough bite to the crouch in-between. "Ah- _ahhhnnn_ …"

Placing the knees of the captive over his shoulders, the demon then begins to travel downwards further; long, wet licks trailing down, as firm hands lifted blue hips to meet his eager mouth. As the sapphire beauty let out another mewl, his captor's tongue had found a tight spot. The wet muscle poked at the opening ring of flesh, sending heated chills throughout the trembling body it belong to. Just a careful push, and that hot, squirming tongue had slid its way inside.

" _Ahhhnnn_ …. _Godsss…!"_ he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut tight, his hands ripping the pillow apart beneath him as his fingers clawed at the material. He huffed, arched his back, before his legs kicked and he began to squirm. It was _too_ _much_!

" _Mephilesssss…!"_ he cried out, his voice choked and forced as he gasped for air. The demon's grip tightened on his thigh and hip, forcing his tongue deeper into the tight, sensitive hole. The sapphire beneath him was losing his mind with each lap of tongue, with each brush against that sweet spot deep inside him, and every thrust he was forced to take.

With a final lap of the strong organ, the captor _slowly_ pulled out, taking his sweet old time in teasing his pet. He kissed his way back up to his captive's crotch, which was now showing the tip of a heated organ. He kissed it, bit it lightly, and then ran his tongue across it like glaze. Another cry followed from the pet, and another chuckle left the owner.

Now, warm kisses retraced their steps up the blue body, over his fawn stomach, his chest; back to the crook of a cobalt neck, where his teeth sank into the familiar spot. His arms wrapped around the shaking body, holding him close and tight, before he thrust his own hips forward.

He rutted up against the meowling pet, rocking and rolling back and forth at a slow, agonizing pace. Heat blasted like stars across the younger's vision, the inexperienced teen finding himself flying through a space of _complete_ and _udder_ _ecstasy_. He didn't want it to stop… _ohh_ it felt so, _so good…_

Then when he felt the timing was good enough, the demon pulled back slightly to re-adjust them both. Spreading the younger's legs over his own knees, bringing those svelte hips to his own, the heat of his own tip pressing hard against that tight, now slick and wet hole. The sapphire pet was trembling and shuddering more than ever before, his breath coming in hard and fast, while his heart beat fervently in his chest down to his stomach…this is what he wanted. This is what he was waiting for. Although he couldn't see himself admitting it, his glazed, emerald eyes were _begging_ for it. Pleading and whining for it in an unspoken language. _Chaos_ , just _do_ _it_ already…

…and he did. The harsh thrust forward shoved the tip of an eager member into the pet's body, making him cry out and arch up once again. His vision blurred and all thoughts were completely disintegrated. The captor hummed over him, thrusting his hips forward again with just as much eagerness as his captive. He leaned over him, grabbing the beauty's hips, and began rocking back and forth, back and forth, in and out, and in and out, until the cobalt was actually crying, tears streaming down his face as he moaned and meowled and begged for more. Blue ears were flattened against their owner's head, while strong legs were stuck spread and completely useless on either side of dark hips. He was a complete mess, wreaking from the inside out. Each and every thrust sent him spiraling into madness, followed by a hoarse cry for more.

The pet's inner, silky walls were hot and tight, while seeming to squeeze the life out of the other's throbbing member. The feel of that member grinding in and out of his body, pushing deep _inside_ his _body_ , was something _unworldly_. Never having felt something so sensual before, was now being used to the captor's advantages; his pet feeling such things for the first time was making this all the tastier, and _oh_ , did it _taste_ so _good_.

Sweat dripped and trailed down the blue body, down over curves and soaking the soft, azure pelt. The other leaned down over his toy, planting kisses against the side of a fawn muzzle, before falling in that blue neck once again, to lunch his teeth in, wringing an almost silent scream from the beauty below him.

It went on and on, each thrust sending the pet into a frenzy of absolute bliss. Each cry from trembling lips got louder and more frequent as the grinding and rocking got faster and harder. The heat was exploding stars in his vision and his breathing was getting impossible to control. With a final scream from the pet, euphoria hit both of them, sending them both over the edge as one came inside the other, and the other over the captive's stomach. It was too hot! The heat as it filled the captive, was enough to throw him out of space into somewhere or something unknown.

The air was heavy yet silent, the only sounds being that of rough pants and high-pitched whines. The captor lay atop his pet, practically purring above him, the low rumbling in his chest rising up to his throat. The captive was shaky yet exhausted, feeling as if he had just ran around the entire planet about a million times in a row, non-stop. He felt good, though, really warm, refreshed even.

This good feeling was erased, however, when he heard the demon above him chuckle darkly.

"The contract has been sealed."


End file.
